


Jamie's Punishment

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has been bad. Malcolm wants to punish him. Malcolm is GOOD at punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much another without plot filthfest

Fucking Jamie.

The little prick had almost dropped Malcolm right in the shit that day by failing to silence a story entirely. Malcolm had then had to spend the whole day masterminding a vicious retribution that would land a reporter in the muck before they could get the story out.

It had been a very hard day and Malcolm was in no mood for Jamie’s games. He’d damn near punched him in the car home when the little bastard started trying to run his hand up Malcolm’s leg.

Now they were home and Jamie still kept trying to leap on him. Fucking rodent had the sex drive of an energiser bunny wired up the the national grid and normally Malcolm didn’t mind this.

But not when Jamie had pissed him off. No, he was’nae getting rewarded tonight. Quite the opposite.

Problem in punishing Jamie is that physical retribution didn’t work on the psychotic fuck, he’d just get more turned on by it. So Malcolm had to come up with another idea.

Luckily though, Malcolm was a genuine 24 carat bona fide genius (as well as a total bastard).

When they got home he slammed Jamie down onto one of the chairs in the living room and ordered him to sit there and “don’t fuckin’ touch yourself or me right? You so much as move off that chair and that video of you in the Rocky Horror getup will be going to every address in my file okay?”

“Oh aye cuntface” Jamie sneered but sat in the chair as he was told, more than slightly curious as to what Malcolm had in mind. When he and Malcolm fought at home it usually ended up in fucking fantastic room-destroying sex, which was why Jamie provoked him so much. The auld git liked it too judging by past experience.

Malcolm sat across from him in the other comfortable chair and fixed Jamie with one of his most piercing gazes as he kicked off his shoes and slowly ran his hands down his own body. When they got to his legs he drew them up his thighs and rubbed his groin with his thumbs, he was already slightly turned on from earlier.

Jesus….he wasn’t? Was he? Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Malcolm touching himself like that. Just how far was the auld git going to take this?

Malcolm increased the pressure of his hands on himself, letting out a soft moan as he felt his cock harden lazily under his teasing touch. His eyes fluttered shut for a while as he concentrated on moving his fingers to create the most pleasure for himself.

Damn, he was properly hard now and it was getting uncomfortable in his trousers if he was honest. Having Jamie sat there watching this but unable to join in was seriously affecting him.

“Shit, I’m really fucking hard Jamie. Bet you’d know what I’d love fer you tae do now but oh dear you’re not allowed to move”

Malcolm was such a shit, Jamie thought but upgraded that to ‘fucking twat’ when Malcolm opened his flies and slipped his hand in to caress his cock.

Not much was spoken for a while as Malcolm ran his hand back and forth inside his trousers, teasing and stroking his cock out of sight of Jamie who at this point was breathing nearly as heavily as Malcolm was.

“Want tae see how hard ye’ve got me then?” Malcolm asked but didn’t wait for an answer before sliding down enough of his trousers and boxers to let his cock spring free.

He particularly enjoyed Jamie’s choked intake of breath at that.

With his erection free from his clothes, Malcolm could finally wrap his hand around it properly and give it a few hard strokes. Jesus he wasn’t going to last long, his cock was already throbbing against his fingers and slicking his fist with its pre-come. He increased the motion of his hand, pumping himself vigorously as his other hand caressed his chest where his lungs were starting to heave.

The pressure built slowly but persistently inside him and he saw Jamie’s hand move toward his own groin.

“Stop that.” Malcolm snapped, never breaking pace, “ye touch yerself and I finish this upstairs, alone, while ye sleep on the sofa”.

Jamie could only nod and rest his hands on the arms of the chair, away from temptation. He didn’t doubt for one second that Malcolm was serious.

“Almost there” Malcolm breathed, tilting his head back in a blatant show for his captive audience, raising his hips slightly to thrust into his fast moving hand. Pre-come flowing out of him and slicking his fingers tempted him to ask Jamie to lick it all clean, but no, this was about Jamie learning his place tonight and that just wouldn’t work.

Malcolm opened his eyes to see how Jamie was doing and saw him digging his fingernails into the upholstery (hard enough to rip - they would have WORDS about that later) with an impressive tenting of his rumpled suit trousers. Obviously being forbidden to touch was a turn on for wee Jamie and Malcolm’s ever operating brain catalogued this fact for future reference.

He watched as Jamie groaned and leaned forward in the chair, trying to get closer to Malcolm, to touch him, lick him, anything to relieve the tension that was obviously tormenting him.

Jamie couldn’t look away, could barely breathe.

A moan from Malcolm, then “So Fucking good - god it’s -“

“what? What??” Jamie’s voice was as desperate as Malcolm was feeling.

“I’m - god I’m so close. Fucking hell - need to come soon”

“Sweet Jesus” was Jamie’s only coherent response, his others came out as whimpers as he watched Malcolm writhe under his own touch.

“Oh yes, bet you wish you were - oh fuck - sucking my cock right now. Feelin’ me come down yer throat”

Jamie had barely any time to react to that statement before Malcolm pushed his hips up from the chair, arching his back and increasing his pace. His hand was just a blur.

“Oh fucking yes” Malcolm breathed, wetting his lips with his tongue and screwing his eyes tightly shut. “Jesus, Jamie!”

Malcolm was coming. Hard. His cock pulsed rhythmically as he moaned Jamie’s name again as he came in rapid bursts over his fast moving hand.

Jamie’s hands shot out and clasped the arms of the chair for balance as he fought to leap across the room and lick the tracks of come clean off Malcolm’s fist and legs. He was painfully hard and damn close to just begging Malcolm to do something, anything to relieve the insistent swelling in his trousers.

“God that was good” Malcolm sighed, relaxed and happy. He wiped himself down with a handkerchief from his pocket and did his clothes back up while fixing Jamie with a sly grin.

“Coming upstairs with me fer a shower then? Don’t think I’m going to let you alone tae finish yourself off you know. That’s no happening tonight”

Jamie considered, not for the first time, that Malcolm was the most scheming, underhanded bastard he’d ever met. Watching the grey-haired shite bounce happily up the stairs to the bathroom, Jamie sighed and prepared himself for a really fucking unpleasant evening trying to ignore what he’d just seen.

“You utter fucking cunt” Jamie whispered.

 


End file.
